disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Manhattan
Universal Studios Manhattan 'is a theme park that's located in 'Universal Manhattan Resort '''at Lower Manhattan,New York. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal a Comcast company and formerly by MCA. It features lands, rides and themed attractions, based on both Universal-owned library and third-parties And It first opened on June 17, 1997. The park is opened All year, except with some rides and attractions which are seasonally opened from Late March to Late November/ Eally December due to the cold weather This Theme Park Is 20 miles away from 'Disney New York Resort ' Development Of The Park In 1993 Universal Studios got the attention by the Disneyland New York A Theme Park from their rival of theme parks, Disney, Opened In 1991 Universal desired to compete against the park and had A Idea To Billd A Theme Park In New York with a theme park plan that was scheduled to be completed By Summer 1997 The Plans For The Park features a CityWalk Area And Hotels,Construction Began Working On Universal Studios Manhattan On January 1994 A teaser for the Theme Park aired during the Nickelodeon's Ultimate Slime Time. In May 17,1996, On March 4 1997, it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the Theme Park would open on June 17, 1997 Universal Studios Manhattan begins soft openings on May 27,1997. Universal Studios Manhattan is officially opened on June 17,1997 with a grand opening ceremony such as TBA And with Area's such as Hollywood/Production Central, New York City, Broadway, 123 Sesame Street, San Francisco, Amity, The Happy Land Of Hanna-Barbara, Jurassic Park, Western Town, Universal KidZone Wonderland, and Snoopy Studios opened With Universal Studios Manhattan. The park is also similar to Universal Studios Japan. Themed Zones The park consists of Nine themed zones which surround a lagoon. Each zone is based on a blockbuster movie or a television show, featuring their own unique attractions, character appearances, dining and shopping areas '''Upcoming: * Super Nintendo World '''- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more '''Opening Date: '''July 10,2020 '''Current: * Hollywood/Production Central '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'New York City '-''' 'a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films with 2 sub-areas and Broadway Sesame Street '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** 'Broadway '- A sub-area Themed to Broadway musicals such as Once Upon a Mattress, South Pacific, Little Shop of Horrors, Avenue Q, etc. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** '123 Sesame Street '- An Themed to the educational series Sesame Street.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'San Francisco/Hill Valley '- an area themed to San Francisco. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** 'The Wacky World of SuperMarioLogan '- a sub-area in San Francisco themed around the Youtube channel SuperMarioLogan 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 * 'Amity '- An area inspired by Jaws films. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - An area Based on the Harry Potter ''franchise. '''Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced': The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara * Jurassic Park - An area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise.Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * '''Springfield USA '- An area themed to The Simpsons.'Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009. '''Replaced: '''Western Town. * '''Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A kids area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides with a peanuts themed sub-area 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. ** '''Snoopy Studios - A sub-area themed to Schulz Peanuts'' Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Former: *'The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara' - An area themed to Hanna Barbera Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Closed: September 7, 2013.Replaced By:'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *'Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Closed: October 30, 2007.Replaced By:'''Springfield USA '''Canceled Area's: * South Park, Colorado - 'In 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts had originally planned to license the television animated comedy series ''South Park from Comedy Central (owned by Viacom) to build section based on a series It would be a Sub-Area In Tooniversal It would of include an unnamed South Park-themed interactive shooter dark ride, where riders could shoot aliens with laser zappers by stopping them from destroying the fictional town of South Park, a series of walk-through attractions of characters' houses, and a kids' play area themed around the South Park Elementary School playground. But unfortunately, the reason it was then canceled, is due the fact the show's creators, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, rejected Universal about the idea, as they said that making a themed land and attractions based on South Park (a TV-MA rating cartoon series) for the theme park would not work and it would be too offensive. Refurbisment Schedule * 'Back to the Future: The Ride '- July 2, 2015 to October 21, 2015 '''Reason: to update the ride's mechanics and to replace the film projectors with Infitec digital projectors and make it in 3D,TBA * TBA Overview Universal Studio Manhattan features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new.These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Attractions, Shops, Resturants and more Hollywood/Production Central The first section of the park, themed to A Movie Lot And The Hollywood Streets. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Current Attractions * Universal Manhattan Theatre '- a an outdoor arena theater which shows music concerts and daily shows. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem '- a 3D simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: General Mills & Nestle.Opening Date: 'March 23, 2013 '''Replaced: '''An American Tail: Fievel's Adventure * '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area themed after the fictional park of the same name. 'Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2014 '''Replaced: '''An American Tail Live * '''Super Silly Fun Coaster ! '- A junior roller coaster. A similar ride, The Barnstormer at Magic Kingdom. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: General Mills. Opening Date: 'March 27, 2014 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Replaced: '''An American Tail Live * '''Club Minions '- an interactive dance party hosted by the yellow minions. 'Map info: '''You're invited for a party with the yellow minions! '''Opening Date: '''March 23, 2013 '''Replaced: '''An American Tail Live * '''Shrek 4-D '-''' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Map Info: Shrek and Donkey are back! Join our heroes on an all new adventure that puts you in the story between the Oscar-winning film "Shrek" and "Shrek 2". Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Theme: 'Shrek.'Opening Date: '''June 7, 2004 '''Replaced: '''Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies * '''Enchanted Airways ''- a junior-sized rollercoaster themed after the Dragon from Shrek.' 'Theme:' Shrek. ''Map Info: Take on a flight with Dragon. Opening Date: June 7, 2007 Height restriction: 42" Operates from: 'Late March to Late December * '''Puss in Boots' Giant Journey '- A Zamperla Famly inverted roller coasterits similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore.'''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''April 29, 2015 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Donkey Live - an interactive show. Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date: '''June 7, 2007 *'Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket - A B&M Hyper-coaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Sponsored by: '''Coca Cola. '''Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes. '''Opening date: '''May 22, 2010. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late November *'Studio Tour Tram New York '-' 'A Tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1997- 2007) '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'The Great Animated Movie Ride -' A dark ride that takes guest throughout the greatest animated films (Before 1995). 'Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Attraction Type: Dark Ride. Universal Express Pass Available? 'Yes. '''Sponsored by: '''Coca Cola. * '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze ' - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes.'Opening date: June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: '''The Universal Movie Experience. * '''Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. '''Map Info: Learn about the history of one of the most famous movie studios, and find out facts about the massively popular company. Theme:'''history of Universal Studios. '''Opening date: '''July 14, 2014. * '''Universal Music Plaza Stage is an outdoor amphitheater located at Universal Studios. The venue based within the Universal Studios Manhattan in the Hollywood/Production Central section of the park Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Sponsored by: TBA. * Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''The NBCUniversal Experience '- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks ') an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. '''Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, ride vehicles, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: '''future attractions and Universal Pictures' films '''Opening Date: '''June 17, 1997 * '''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show - TBA Map Info:'Take a close-up look at what goes into—and oozes out of—some of Hollywood’s strangest creatures. '''Opening Date: '''June 17, 1997 * 'Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! '- A night time Fantasmic-like show themed to Woody Woodpecker '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Sponsored by: TBA * Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme:'Terminator. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Sponsored by: TBA.Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Twister...Ride It Out - A special effect attraction themed to Twister 'Theme: '''Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 Sponsored by: TBA * Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet Party '''- A character meet'n'greet where you can meet characters from The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Roblox, Plants vs Zombies, Nintendo, PBS, Popeye, Betty Boop, CBS,DHX Media and New Line Cinema '''Opening date: '''June 5, 2014. '''Former Attractions *'An American Tail: Fievel's Adventure' - A motion simulator ride based on An American Tail Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Map info: '''TBA '''Closing Date: '''September 5, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem *'The Universal Movie Experience - '''An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA '''Theme: Universal Movies Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Closing Date: '''August 3, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Walking Dead: Terror Maze * An American Tail Live '- A live show based on An American Tail '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 Map info: 'TBA '''Closing Date: '''September 5, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Silly Fun Land,Super Silly Fun Coaster ! and Club Minions. *'Alfred Hitchcock: The World of Movie Making - a part-3-D film, part-live action show Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Map info: '''TBA '''Closing Date: '''September 4, 2003 '''Replaced by: '''Shrek 4-D '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak '''Current Stores *'That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'Universal Studios Store '- A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'''Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'Studio Sweet's - TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'Minion Studio Store '''- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from Dispicable Me franchise dressing up as Characters From The Theme Park Universal Studios Manhattan '''Opened: July 15, 2014 Replaced: 'TBA *'Afftermath '- A Twister themed store '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'''Super Silly Stuff - a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me series. Opening Date: 'March 23, 2013 '''Replaced:'Fivel's Gear * '''Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. '''Opened: May 22, 2010 *'Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe' - a store with Shrek merchindise. Theme: 'Shrek.'Opening Date: 'June 7, 2004 *'Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * ' Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Kitchen Kettle '''Former Stores * Fivel's Gear '- An American Tail themed store '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Closing Date: '''September 5, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''Super Silly Stuff * '''Kitchen Kettle '- a almish-themed store. 'Theme: '''Almish '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Closing date: '''May 10, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Hello Kitty Store * '''TBA '- A TBA Themed Store 'Theme: '''TBA '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Minion Studio Store '''Restaurants * Mel's Drive-In '- A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chicken strips, milkshakes etc. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine.Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Celebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Donkey's Waffles '- TBA 'Opening Date: '''June 7, 2004. * '''Burger King at Universal '- A burger restraunt 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '- Choose from a unique concoction of colorful elixirs at the juice bar. '''Opening Date: '''June 7, 2004. * '''Universal Monsters Cafe - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Gru's Lab Cafe '- a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet '''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2014 '''Snacks And Drinks * Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Auntie Anne's Pretzels - A Pretze Shop Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Despicable Ice Cream -' an ice cream bar.'''Opening Date: '''March 27, 2014 * '''Cinnabon - TBA. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Meet and Greet characters *Gru, Dru, Minions, Margo, Edith, Agnes *Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Gingy *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker * Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet: ''' ** '''From 9:00 AM-10:30 AM *** '''Minion *** Beetlejuice *** Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob *** NBC Peacock ** '''From 12:30 PM-2:30 PM *** Princess Winnifred and Prince Dauntless *** Thomas the Tank Engine *** Spongebob SquarePants and Patrick Star *** Gumball and Darwin Watterson *** Buddy and Jovie *** Mario and Luigi ** From 3:00-5:30 PM *** '''Emily and Walter *** The Jester and The Minstral *** Squidward Tentacles *** Homer Simpson *** Hello Kitty *** Robloxian * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker '''New York The second area of the park themed to New York based on the original New York City, during the era of post-modernisation. This zone features various icons commonly portrayed in movies including the city skyline, neon lights, facades, and sidewalks. This zone also has a replica of the famous New York Public Library with two lion statues at its entrance with 2 sub-areas Broadway and 123 Sesame Street Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Current Attractions *'Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon -' A 3D simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: Board the unique of the Theater and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction:'''42”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: The Flyer Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: Futurama: Worlds of Adventure * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: No. Opening Date: 'June 5th, 2017. * '''Transformers: The Ride 3D '- A 3D shooting dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. '''Theme: '''Transformers. '''Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons.. Height restriction:'''40”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction Type: 3D simulator/dark ride.Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening date: 'April 7, 2015 '''Replaced: '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '''Sponsored by: '''Pizza-Hut *'The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride - A Premier Rides dark ride/indoor Roller coaster in which guests visit an ancient temple ,only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. Map Info: 'Digging your nails into the safety rail, you'll hold on tight as you thrash forwards and back on the track, fleeing from the evil Mummy Imhotep. He'll throw everything he's got at you: swarms of insects, warrior mummies and fire so intense you'll definitely feel the heat.'Opening date: 'August 17, 2005 '''Triva: '''This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version '''Sponsored by:'TBA. * 'Men in Black: Alien Attack '-''' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''Men in Black. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride. '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2002 * '''Lucy - A Tribute, was a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's favorite redhead", Lucille Ball. * Macy's Balloon World '- A interactive fun center focused on the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '''Theme: '''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Times Square Mini '- A walkthrough attraction based on Times Square 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '- A dark ride based on the 1971 film 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Map info: TBA Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * The New York Flyer '- A B&M inverted coaster simaler to Montu at At Busch Gardens Tampa Bay '''Map info: '''TBA '''Height restriction: '''54” '''Opening Date: '''March 21,1999 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''The Blacklist: Crime Roller '- a motion based dark ride ride loosely based on The Blacklist. '''Map Info: '''A new terror is Underway as you Join Elizabeth Keen to Stop Red In a Justice of glory. '''Theme: ''The Blacklist''. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'motion based dark ride. '''Opening date: '''July 2, 2015. * '''Radio City Music Hall Theater, '''A 1,500-seat indoor Broadway-style theatre that is fully equipped to host plays, cirque shows, musicals and performances. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. this ride Is similar to Ratatouille: The Ride at Disneyland Paris Height restriction: 42” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Opening date: 'May 15, 2018 '''Sponsored by: '''General Mills '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party * '''Blues Brothers Live '-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No.'Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Former Attractions * Futurama: Worlds of Adventure - A motion simulator ride based on Futurama. Opening Date: '''March 27,1999 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Closing Date: 'September 5, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon *'The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Theme: Spiderman. Sponsored by: 'Burger King.'Opening Date: 'March 25, 2000.'Closing Date: '''September 9, 2014 '''Height restriction: 40” Replaced by: 'Transformers: The Ride 3D *'Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Current Stores *'MIB Gear': - A Men In Black Themed store Opening Date: 'March 25, 2002 * '''Macy's BalloonStuff '- A Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Themed store. 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Sahara Traders - A Revenge Of The Mummy themed store At The Exit Of Revenge Of The Mummy The Ride. Opening date: 'August 17, 2005 * '''NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon. Opening Date: 'June 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Futurama Gear * '''Transformers: Shop in Disguise - '''a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc. '''Opening date: '''April 7, 2015 '''Replaced: '''The Amazing Spider-Man Store * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Wonka '- A Nestlè ''themed store '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'The Secret World of Pets '- A store themed to Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. '''Theme: '''The Secret Life Of Pets. '' Opening date: '''May 15, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Ghostbusters Equipment Shop * '''Transformers: Shop in Disguise '- A Transformers themed store Opening date: 'April 7, 2015 ' '''Replaced: '''The Amazing Spider-Man Store '''Former Stores * Futurama Gear '''- A Futurama themed store at the exit of Futurama: Worlds of Adventure. '''Theme: '''Futurama. '''Opening date: '''March 27, 1999 '''Closing date: '''September 5, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''NBC Retail * '''Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store themed to Ghostbusters. Theme: '''Ghostbusters.'' Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Closing date: '''March 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''The Secret World of Pets * '''The Amazing Spider-Man Store '- A Spiderman Themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2000. '''Closing Date: '''September 9, 2014 '''Replaced by: '''Transformers: Shop in Disguise '''Restaurants * The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. 'Replaced: '''TBA * '''Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.-TBA. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant.Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Blues Brothers' Diner: Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 * '''Michael Bay's Explosive Diner - '''a restaurant which specializes in spicy dishes.'Opening date: '''April 7, 2015 '''Snacks and Drinks * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * 'Doc's Candy '- a candy shop.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Wetzel's Pretzels -a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants.Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Meet and Greet Characters *Jimmy Fallon *NBC Peacock *Egyptian Pharaohs *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron *Lucille Ball Broadway A Sub-area in New York themed to Broadway shows Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Current Attractions * Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D '- A 4D Motion Simulator dark ride based on the Broadway musical Once Upon a Mattress '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Sponsored By: '''Oreo O's (2017-present) '''Opening Date: '''January 6th, 2015 '''Height Restriction: '''40 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''South Pacific: Escape from Valley High '- A MACK Rides log flume Similar to Dudley-Doo Right's Ripsaw Falls at Universal Orlando 'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Height Restriction: '''44 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Sponsored By: '''KFC * '''Little Shop of Horrors Coaster - A MACK Rides indoor wild mouse coaster Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Height Restriction: '''44 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Phantom of the Opera Theater -TBA Map info: 'The Phantom invites you to a terrific night at the opera, hosted by the Phantom himself and his very own ghostly performers. This is an animatronic show with effects you will not believe! 22 minutes.'Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Stores * Once On This Island Treasures - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Phantom of the Store - TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Winnifred's BedChamber '- The gift storstore which sells Once Upon a Mattress-themed merchandise '''Trivia: '''This serves as an exit to Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D '''Opening Date: '''January 6th, 2015 * '''Little Shop of Horrors Store - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Restaurants * Shake Shack - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Queen Aggravain's Feast - TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Meet and Greet Characters *Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Lady Larken, Sir Harry, The Jester, The Mistral *Nellie Forbush, Emile, Joseph Cable, Bloody Mary, Billis *Audrey II *Phantom of the Opera 123 Sesame Street The second and final sub-area in the New York area themed affter Sesame Street Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Current Attractions *'Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic' - A 4-D show themed to Sesame Street Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 18, 2004 '''Sponsored by: Burger King Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase ! '-''' '''A dark ride based on Sesame Street '''Map Info: '''When the very presence of Spaghetti is threatened by Macaroni the Merciless, you and your Sesame Street friends go on a space expedition to stop Macaroni's plans. 4 minutes. '''Opening date: '''October 5, 2014 '''Sponsored by: Kraft Macaroni & Cheese Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes *'Super Grover's Vapor Trail - A Vekoma Inverted Family Coaster. Map Info: 'Well, find a way quick because you're stepping onto an action-packed steel roller coaster! Looking for the perfect first coaster experience for your child? This adventure takes riders on a one-of-a-kind twisting, turning mission to the outer limits of the solar system. Or at least, it sure seems that way. '''Height Restriction: '''44 - 73 '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Operates from: '''Late March to Early December *'Cookie Monster's Cookie Jar Spin - a child-sized teacup ride. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 34"-48". Universal Express available?: Yes.Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''Cookie Monster's High C Adventure '- A Preston & Barbieri Splash Battle water ride '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Big Bird's Balloon Race - a flying spinner ride Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Oscar the Grouch's Whirly Worms '-''' '''A spinning ride ride '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Sesame Island - A kids playground. Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Snuffleupagus Express - A train ride themed around Snuffy. Theme: Sesame Street. Height restriction:'''35". '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Elmo's Bubble Bubble - A splash ride themed around Elmo Theme: '''Sesame Street '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Count's Splash Castle - Water Area themed to The Count Theme: '''Sesame Street '''Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Oscar's Wacky Taxi - A MACK Rides family launched roller coaster simaler to Slinky Dog Dash at Disney's Hollywood Studios Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 29, 2018 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Elmo's Blastoff - a child-sized drop tower attraction Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early December * '''Elmo's Roller Skater - A Vekoma roller Skater kiddie coaster themed around Sesame Street's Elmo Map Info: TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Height Restriction: '''43 * '''Elmo's Go-Go Skateboard '- A Skateboard styled ride Map Info: Hop on a skateboard with Elmo for an exhilarating ride down the slope! The unpredictable, dynamic motion on a giant skateboard will make both kids and adults scream with excitement! same ride as in USJ.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Bert and Ernie's Loch Ness Adventure '- A indoor kids boat ride 'Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2004 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Sunny Days Celebration '- A live show '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2005 '''Universal Express Available?: '''No * '''Prince Elmo's Carousel - '''A carousel themed to Elmo '''Theme: '''Elmo from ''Sesame Street ''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2010 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Current Stores * Abby's Treasures '- A ''Sesame Street ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 3rd, 2010 *'Hooper's Store - TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'123 Sesame Store - TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'Sesame Corner - Sesame Street goods. Map info: 'Themed after the famous Sesame Street, the characters from the hit TV-series have their own mercantile stand. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *Big Bird's Emporium - A store at the exit of Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase ! '''Opening date: '''October 5, 2014 '''Restaurants * 123 Sesame Cafe - TBA Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'Elmo's Eatery - a Pizza Restaurant Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'Cookie Monster's Café '- A quick service restaurant '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Meet and Greet Characters *Big Bird, Elmo, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Baby Bear, Count Von Count, Abby Cadabby, Rosita, Zoe, Murray Monster, Telly Monster 'San Francisco/Hill Valley' The third area Themed to San Francisco with a SuperMarioLogan sub-area Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Current Attractions *'Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! '-''' a dark subway ride attraction 'Opened: ''June 9,2010.' Map Info: '''TBA' Replaced: Earthqake The Big One. 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes *'WWE Raw at Universal - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 *'San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Battlestar Galactica: HUMAN VS CLYLON - A B&M Dueling Launched Inverted and Sitting Roller Coaster based on a franchise of the same name. Sponsored By: '''Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Height restriction: 52” Opening Date: 'July 8, 2006.'Operates from: 'Late March to Late December '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. 'Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Backdraft '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Fast & Furious: Supercharged '-''' 'a dark ride themed after the ''Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Skull Island: Reign of Kong .'''Map info: '''TBA. Sponsored by: Toyota. Theme: ''Fast & Furious. ''Opening date: April 7, 2018. Height restriction: 40". 'Replaced: '''All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure.'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular - A water stunt show based On The 1995 Movie Waterworld Theme: Water World Map Info: 'Witness death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and thrills at this sensational 'live' water show.'Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Early November * '''Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 * '''24: Underground Escape- A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series "24". In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair Opened: '''June 22 2017 * '''Back to the Future: The Ride 3D - A Motion Simulator based on Back to the Future trilogy Map info: Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! A revamped version of the classic ride: this version has new,more scenes that change every time you experience it! Also in 4kHD 3Dm now the time travelling journey has never felt so real! You might even see Marty McFly appear! Sponsored by: Samsung. Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: '''44" Opening date: October 21, 2015 * '''Hill Valley High School - Map info: 'Part of the facade surrounding Back to the Future: The Ride. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * '''Lyon Estates - Map info: 'Check out Marty McFly's house! '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. * '''Roy's Record Store - Map info: 'Part of the facade of BTTF The Ride '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Former Attractions * Back to the Future: The Ride (Original) '- A motion simulator based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! As You Trave Back In Time. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Height restriction: '''42". '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes.'Sponsored by: Samsung. Closing Date: July 2, 2015 (It got shut down due to a refurbishment) * All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure - A dark ride based on two of All Dogs go to Heaven''films. '''Theme: 'All Dogs go to Heaven. Map Info: Join Charlie and Itchy for a amazing heavenly adventure through the events of All Dogs Go to Heaven ''movies. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 Closing date: '''May 10, 2016. '''Replaced by: '''Fast & Furious: Supercharged * '''Earthquake: The Big One -'''TBA '''Attrnaction type: special effects ride Map Info:'TBA '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Closed:'November 6, 2009. '''Replaced By: '''Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! '''Stores * Back To The Future Shop - A Store located at the exit of Back To The Future The Ride ride which sell official Back To The Future Themed Merchandise.Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Amazing Picture's.-TBA Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Dom's Garage: This warehouse looking store acts at the exit for ' '''Fast & Furious: Supercharged and also has a variety of merchandise from all 8 films and more '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997.' ' * Hershey's Chocolate Shop - TBA Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 '''Restaurants * Lou's Cafe: A replica of the diner from the Back to the Future franchise, this sit down resturant serves 80's cuisine like milkshakes, hamburgers and all your other favorites but you have to try one of their Pop Floats Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Hill Valley Banquet Hall: This quick service location near the Back to the Future ride is a place to rest and recharge. Here, they serve quick service type food like pizza, hamburgers and much more. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Burger King Retro Restaurant- A Retro Restaurant Themed To Burger King.Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''WWE SlamCafè '- '''a restaurant Themed To WWE '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * Torreto's Mexican Cafe: This resturant based on the one from Fast and the Furious, serves a wide variety of Mexican cuisine as a quick service resturant. Opening date: 'April 7, 2018. * '''Richtar's Burger Co. -' a restruant themed to the former attraction, Earthquake! '''Opening date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes - TBA Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 '''Meet-n-Greet Characters * Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly. The Wacky World of SuperMarioLogan ' A sub-area themed to the youtube channel SuperMarioLogan '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 '''Attractions * TheSuperMarioLogan Ride - '''A 3D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride based on The Youtube Series Of The Same Name. 'Map info: '''Ride along with The Super Mario Logan Cast as they visit Doffy The Dragon Land, However, Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villans From The Past Have Kidnaped Jeffy For Revenge, So SML Mario And The Other SML Hereos and the guests to take on a wild chase through the park to stop Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villans From The Past And Save Jeffy. '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 Sponsored by:' Samsung. '''Height restriction: '''42" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. * [https://universalstudiosthemeparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/SML_Attraction:_Jeffy%27s_Philharmagic '''Jeffy's Philharmagic']- A 4D show based on SuperMarioLogan's Jeffy and other Licensed IPs Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 '''Sponsored by: AMC Theaters. Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Jeffy's Dream Shootdown - A a interactive dark ride that is based on the Youtube series Super Mario Logan and the episode Jeffy's Nightmare and is similar to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin Map info: 'TBA '''Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. * '''Bowser Jr's Crasy Coaster '- A Vekoma Family Coaster 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 Height restriction: 44" 'Map info: '''TBA '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes.'Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Stores * Brooklyn T. Guy Hardware - TBA Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''Jeffy's Toys - TBA Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 * '''Junior's Toy Shop '- TBA 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 * 'SuperMarioLogan Store '- TBA 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 * 'Doofy's shop '- TBA 'Opening Date:'July 6, 2018 '''Restaurants * Shrek's Chezze Cake Cafe: A Restaurant Themed To Shrek From Super Mario Logan Here, they serve quick service type food like pizza, hamburgers and much more.Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''Mario's Long John's Pizza: A Restaurant Themed To Super Mario Logan Here, they serve quick service type italian food like pizza, pasta and much more.Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''Chef Pee Pee's Kitchen - TBA Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''Doofy's Place - TBA Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 * '''SuperMarioLogan Diner - TBA Opening Date:'''July 6, 2018 '''Meet and Greet Characters *Mario,Rosalina,Jeffy,SMLShrek Junior, Joseph and Cody The Wizarding World of Harry Potter ''' the forth section of the Park based on J.K. Rowling's ''Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.' ''Harry Potter ''film franchise. '''Theme: '''Harry Potter book and film series '''Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced:The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara Current Attractions *'Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey '- a dark ride. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 48”. Map info: 'Soar high above the skies of Hogwarts Castle as you join wizards and attempt to escape fire breathing dragons and adversaries. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Opening Date: ''June 21, 2015. Replaced: The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara * Snape's School of Potions - a small interactive attraction in which visitors create a potion from a variety of ingredients. Universal Express Pass Available?: No Opening Date:'' ''June 21, 2015. * Flight of the Hippogriff - a Vekoma family roller coaster based on a hippogriff. Theme: Harry Potter's hippogriff Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. 'Triva: '''This Ride Was Formley At The The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara Where It Was Known As The Jetsons Space Coaster ('Formerly know as: '''The Jetsons Space Coaster from 1997 - 2013) '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Height restriction: '''44" * '''Owls' Cave - an indoor animal exhibit and walkthrough with various owls in worldwide. Map info: 'Enter inside the cave where all kinds of owls that you'll encounter. '''Theme: '''owls '''Opening Date: ''June 21, 2015. Replaced: '''The Flintstones' Bedrock PlayWorld * '''Mythicarousel - a carousel ride themed to mythical creatures. Theme: mythical creatures Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. '''Triva: '''This Ride Was Formley At The The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara Where It Was Known As Pussycat Carasoul ('Formerly know as: '''The Pussycat Carasoul from 1997 - 2013) '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Dragon Challenge - A RMC dueling wood/steel "Iron Horse" hybrid coaster roller coaster remolded from the original Scooby and Shaggy Racer. Map info: 'Experience the dueling and thrilling rollercoaster flight as you choose either the Chinese Fireball or the Hungarian Horntail. ''Theme:' Harry Potter dragons '''Opening Date: ''June 21, 2015. '''Height restriction: '''48" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: Scooby and Shaggy Racer Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Triva: '''This Ride is similar to Twisted Colossus at Six Flags Magic Mountain in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California,USA * '''Harry Potter And The Forbidden Forest - A upcoming intamin multi-launching steel roller coaster that is siamler to Verbolten at Busch Gardens Williamsburg and Expedition Everest at Disney's Animal Kingdom.Map info: TBA Opening Date: '''May 24, 2019. '''Height restriction: '''48" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Current Stores * Owl Post - a store which sells owl-themed merchandise. Theme: ' owls '''Opening Date: ''June 21, 2015. Replaced: Bedrock Mall * Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter '' films. '''Opening Date: June 21, 2015. '''Opening Date: ''June 21, 2015. Replaced: Scooby Store * Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced: Hanna-Barbara Stores * Zonko's - a store which sells joke articles, like whoopie cushions etc. Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. * '''Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - a store which sells clothing apparel based on the Harry Potter franchise. Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Current Restaurants * Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: ''' Harry Potter '''Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced: Jellystone Park Diner * Dragon Grill – an outdoor restaurant near Dragon Challenge which serves burgers, hot dogs, steaks, pizzas, pastas, and fried shrimps.Theme: ''' dragons '''Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced: Hanna-Barbara Cafe * The Leaky Cauldron - a restaurant which serves British delicacies, like fish 'n' chips. Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced: Scobby Doo's Kitchen Snacks and Drinks * Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour '''- a small ice-cream stand. '''Opening Date: '''June 21, 2015. '''Replaced: Hanna-Barbara ICE TOON'S Meet and Greet Characters *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Albus Dumbledore Amity The fifth section inspired from Universal Pictures’ Jaws franchise. Theme: 'Jaws trilogy. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Attractions * JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Board on the Amity Tour Boat and survive from the attack of a great white shark known as Jaws. '''Theme: Jaws. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Operates from: '''Late March to Late November * '''Amity Midway Games – an outdoor interactive arcade featuring various midway-style games. Map info: '''Enjoy by playing with those midway-style games. '''Theme: '''midway games. '''Universal Express available?: No. Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Jaws Alive '– an aquarium Omnimover/walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. Map info:' Dive into the shark-infested waters of Amity Village and come face-to-face with the most savage fish of the sea'. Sponsored By: Sea Life. '''Theme: '''sharks. '''Universal Express available?: No. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Stores * Amity Gift Shop '''- a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. '''Theme: Jaws, sharks''' Opening Date:June 17, 1997 ''' Restaurants * Amity Landing Restaurant '– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: '''Forrest Gump. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Snacks & drinks * Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * 'Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand.'Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Jurassic Park The sixth section in the park inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster film franchise of the same name. Theme: Jurassic Park franchise and dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures.Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. '''Map info:'Step through Step through gate to discover the world inspired by the hit film trilogy of Jurassic Park. '''Current Attractions *'Jurassic Park: The Ride' - a flume water ride. Map info: 'Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. '''Theme: '''Jurassic Park. '''Height restriction: '''42” '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Operates from: '''Late March to Early December *'T-Rex Rampage! – a GCI wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex. Map info: '''Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! '''Theme: Tyrannosaurus Rex. Height restriction: '43". '''Opeining date: '''July 18, 2006. '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December *'Dinosaur Chaos - A B&M sit-down coaster simalr to Kumba At Busch Gardens Tampa Bay Map info: 'TBA '''Theme: '''Jurassic Park. '''Height restriction: '''48” '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 'Operates from: '''Late March to Late December *'De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works.Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur '- A B&M Flying Coaster Like The One At Universal Studios Japan And Themed To Jurassic Park '''Height restriction: '''54’’ '''Map info: '''In This Endless Fun Longest Flying Coaster by B&M. You Hop on to your "Pterosaur" For One Dinoride through Jurassic Park Opeining date: May 20th 2016 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Triceratops Hollercoaster - a triceratops-themed B&M Wing roller coaster Opening Date: October 30, 2013.' Theme:' Triceratops. Height restriction: 52" Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Map info: '''Learn more about those amazing prehistoric creatures in the interactive centre. '''Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: '''Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. '''Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: ' 36’’-56’’ '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Dino Bumpers – a family-friendly Dinosaur Themed bumper car attraction themed to Jurassic Park.Theme: Height restriction: 45." Universal Express available?: Yes Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. Opening Date: March 25, 2011 * Dino-Soarin '''- A Dumbo like ride located at the Jurassic Park area of the park allows guests to pilot their Pteranodons, either soaring up into the sky or plunging down into the shadows. '''Map info: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Megalodon - A Premier Rides Sky Rocket II coaster Model Map info: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes Opening Date: '''April 17, 2013 '''Height restriction: 54."" Universal Express available?: Yes Operates from: '''Late March to Late December * '''Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs. Map info: '''Want to get a close up with dinosaurs?. '''Theme: Jurassic Park Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Raptor '- A Vekoma Boomerang roller coaster 'Map info: '''TBA '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 '''Universal Express available?: Yes Height restriction: 48." Operates from: '''Late March to Late December '''Stores * Dinostore – a gift shop located at Jurassic Park Discovery Centre which sells dinosaur-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, fossil replicas, clothing, etc. Theme: ' dinosaurs '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997 * '''Jurassic Souvenirs - a store located at the exit of Jurassic Park ride which sell official Jurassic Park-related merchandise such as toys, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, clothing, etc. Theme: 'Jurassic Park '''Opening Date:'June 17, 1997. '''Restaurants * Pizzasaurus - an outdoor pizzeria restaurant. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''The Burger Digs – a restaurant located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which serves hamburgers, chicken, sandwiches, etc. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 * '''Thunder Falls Terrace – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, salads, etc. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Snacks & drinks * Jurassic Treats – a snack stand. Opening Date:'''June 17, 1997 '''Characters * JP dinosaurs: Raptor, T-Rex, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus and Indominus rex (at Dinosaurs Encounter) Springfield Current Attractions *The Simpsons Ride (2009) *Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl (2013) *Bart Simpson's Skate Board Spin (2016) Current Resturants *Krusty Burger (2013) *The Frying Dutchman (2013) *Luigi's (2013) *Lisa's TeaHouse of Horror (2013) *Flaming Moe's (2013) Current Stores *Kwik-E-Mart (2009) Meet and Greet Characters *Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa *Krusty the Clown *Sideshow Bob Hershey's Chocolate World Current Attractions *Candy Bar Carousel (1997) *Twizzlers Swings (1997) *Jolly Rancher Hard Candy Spin (1997) *Kit Kat SK8 (1997) *Reese's Double Wooden Coasters (1997) *The Hershey Triple Towers (1997) *The Trolley Works (1997) *York Peppermint Patty Bumper Cars (1997) *Laff Trakk (1997) *Reese's Xtreme Cup (1997) *Hershey Chocolate World Factory Tour (1997) *Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D (1997) Current Stores *TBA Current Restaurants *TBA Universal Kidzone Wonderland Current Attractions *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (1999) *Fievel's Playland (1997) *Curious George Goes to Town (1998) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1997) Current Stores *The Barney Shop (1997) Current Restaurants *KidZone Pizzeria (1997) Meet and Greet Characters *Woody Woodpecker *Winnie Woodpecker *Fievel *Curious George *The Man With the Yellow Hat *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff Snoopy Studios Current Attractions *Snoopy's Great Race (1997) *The Flying Snoopy (1997) Meet and Greet Characters *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Lucy Van Pelt *Linus Former Lands Western Town *'The Wild, Wild, West Stunt Show' (1997-2007) *'Runaway Mine Train' (1997-2007) The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbara * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara (1997-2013) * The Jetsons Space Coaster (1997-2013) * The Flintstones' Bedrock PlayWorld (1997-2013) * The Pussycat Carasoul (1997-2013) * Scooby and Shaggy Racer (1997-2013) Category:New York Theme Parks